Facing my demons
by J.M.Barnett
Summary: Danny, after saving everyone from a disastrous asteroid, has been deemed a hero. His life has changed dramatically, but the one thing he never wanted to change, his relationships, are about to do just that. Now, with his two lives, once separate, joined as one for the public's eyes, he's got new problems. Is he strong enough to handle these new, other-worldly threats?


Facing my Demons

WARNING: READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED… This story contains Mature content, which includes, but is no limited to minor swearing, sexual situations, violence, abuse, death, and nudity. You have been warned…

Incest is not a stranger to the overall sexual confrontation that will be displayed in this story; however, I will try my best to keep away from it, rest assured. This is not a guarantee that there won't be relationship bonding between Danny and Jazz. Everything else is either explained in the synopsis or in the story itself. Danny phantom is the sole property of butch Hartman. Enjoy…

Chapter I

It has been six months since Earth almost got blown into smithereens. The ghosts of the ghost zone and I have come to a temporary truce in terms to save both our worlds, but the truce shortly ended after Earth was spared from the disasteroid's destruction. Not a week after the incident, the ghosts returned to frightening the lives of amity park. With Vlad Masters out of the Mayor position, Tucker Foley became the new mayor, being the youngest one ever to be elected. Everyone knows my identity now, so I have got nothing to hide. Secretly, I'm kind of wishing no one knew that I was also my ghostly half. I liked it when I could live two lives, rather than have them mashed into one. At least, if I screwed up badly enough as one of my alter egos, I could retire to the other one. Now, if I screw up as one, I do so as both. The first months were alright. I sent a few ghosts back to the ghost zone, but my personal life was a different issue.

I still live with my parents, obviously, considering I am still a kid. I made a promise to Sam that I would always have time for her, but it has been difficult, what with the multiple threats to the city that I have to fight back. We still hang out occasionally at the Nasty Burger, which I have come to realize may not be the most appropriate name for a fast food restaurant. We started out strong, but have progressively drifted apart. Tucker barely has time for us anymore, given his new-found duties as mayor.

Other than the beloved citizens that notice me now, and the nonprofit protection I give them, I did find a source of income that helped quite a bit with my living situation. I could just go ghost and steal what I want, but since everyone knows who I am, that may not be the best idea. Almost immediately after Earth's near obliteration, I decided to write a book about my life and where I stand in all of this. I didn't think much about the future or how it would sell in the long run, but apparently, people love to read about the interesting life of a suppressed teen with a dark side. "From the shadows" describes my childhood and my home life. Every detail, every opinion I could musk up is introduced in the book. It even includes my inner, deepest thoughts and the moment I basically died, being revived as Danny Phantom. Of course, none of it would be possible if it wasn't for my two friends, so I mentioned them. The book became an instant best-seller, which surprised me. I put close to no effort into the book, no creativity at all. I just wrote what I felt and, Baam, my first royalty check. The only question now is what's to come of my life, my relationships. Will they falter further or get better, who's to know?

I hear the knocking on my door as I jump out of bed to rush to it. "Hey Sam, I…"

"How can they be such jerks? I mean, they can't expect me to wear what they want me to wear and have me act by their standards. That's taking away my individuality as a woman. Oh, and hi sweetie." She lifts herself up and kisses me on the cheek.

"Uh, hi. Who are we talking about?"

"My parents. Who else?" She sits on my bed and gestures for me to sit next to her. "All these years and they still don't get me. Not like you. I mean, I know they love me and all, but come on, let me do me."

"But…"

"I know it's their job to protect me but they're forcing their own beliefs upon me. What could possibly happen to me when I've got the strongest, most fierce hero by my side." She holds on to my hand. "All this pent-up energy. I have to release it somehow. Care to help?" She eyes me seductively.

"I think you're in need of someone to talk to. If you need that someone, I am here."

"I don't need anyone to talk to. I just need someone to be here and be my comfort. That's kind of hard to do when you're never around anymore."

I skootch closer to her and try to hold her in my arms but she backs out. "What's wrong, Sam?"

She sits still with both hands in her lap. "When we started dating, I was the happiest girl in the world. Nothing could break us. We were untouchable. When Tucker was no longer around, I was upset, sure, but I still had you. Never did I think you would drift away too."

"Sam, I love you, we're still…"

She puts a finger to my lips. "Still what? A team? Are we even a couple anymore? I'm lucky if we get time once every two weeks. You started getting calls outside of Amity Park to help with ghost infestations, and you always took them. Why wouldn't you? You're just the type of guy that puts himself before others. That's one of the reasons I fell for you. When you're not out fighting, you're doing something else. At first, it was the book, and that's doing well for you, and I am proud. But, the least you could do is take me with you on your trips."

"Sam, I love you. You know that. Right? It is too dangerous out there. After Spectra nearly killed you…"

"But she didn't!"

"Because I was there! Look, I'm sorry for yelling, but I just couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. I know I've been distant lately, and I'm sorry. You used to go on these missions with me all the time, but I think things changed after," I pause.

"After what?"

"After we started dating. I guess I'm more protective over you or something, I don't know. I know you can handle yourself out there. You're not a woman to reckon with, but we're not the only thing that changed. The ghosts became more violent. They're not just terrorizing anymore. They're taking lives and dragging them to the ghost zone. Something is, off. Last time I was in the ghost zone, they seemed, terrified. It's just too dangerous now."

"I can't let you go through this alone. If they're as violent as you say, then who's protecting you? If you loved me, then you'd let me die exactly how I want, protecting you." She holds her hand to my chin as I grab onto her wrist. "I'd die for you, Danny. I wouldn't even think twice. Would you die for me?"

"I think we both know the answer to that one. That is why I must keep you away. If I were to die, and you were there with me, who do you think would be next? There's no point in the two of us dying."

I can tell she is holding back her tears and it fills me with such sorrow to see her in such a state of hurt. We hear screaming outside and explosions in the distance. "Just go. I'll let myself out."

"I'm sorry. We'll talk about this later." I fly out the window to see what the problem is this time. There are cars piled on top one another and apartment complexes burning with people inside. "What in the hell. What is wrong with these ghosts?" I look up to see a cab flying towards me. I turn intangible, not realizing there is someone right behind me. I hear the screaming of that person come to a stop almost as quickly as it was let out. It ended with a loud crash. I look over my shoulder to see the vehicle crumpled up against the side of an already destroyed building.

"Oh my god!" a random bystander exclaims.

I look up at where the car originated from to see skulker fly away with haste. The ghosts are gone, but they'll be back. They always come back. I fly downwards to where people take their hats off by the cab that crash landed,

"My baby boy!" A woman nudged past me, making her way to the vehicle. Police cars were arriving to tame the audience. "You did this!" The woman is pointing at me and screaming. I walk to the scene as the cops back everyone except me away from the crash site. Underneath the car is a hand, laid out still in partial display for all to see. I lift the car up and pull out a body. This causes the mother to cry even louder. Laid out in my arms is a boy, disfigured and broken. He is limp. His hangs dangle as I place him gently on the street. The police officers let the woman, the mother of that boy, past them. She runs straight to her child and holds him tight, crying into his beatless chest. I turn back to Danny Fenton as a way to show my condolences. "You least you could've done was look to see if there was anyone behind you before doing what you did." She walks up to me. Her eyes are swollen with tears. Her lips are quivering. Then, without warning, she slaps me hard along the cheek. The officers take action and pull her back. "It should've been you. He was a sweet boy. He had a future and you took it from him."

One of the cops rests a hand on my shoulder and talks quietly. "She's grieving. You best get out of here." I do as told and turn ghost, flying away.

As I fly away, I can hear her voice behind me. "You killed my son! You killed him! The least you could do is stay trial!"

I sit at home, thinking about the bloody, disfigured body that I held just an hour prior. "Hunny, don't listen to them." Maddie, my mother walked into my room, making my bed lean as she sat on it. "You're a hero to the world. You did what you could to save people even they they thought of you as an enemy. Did that stop you?"

"She's right, Danny. You are a hero. We wouldn't trade you for anyone." Jazz barged in, joining the pep talk. Now, where is-

"Hey there, Danny!" There he is. Jack Fenton, my father, former screw up, turned ghost expert. Don't get me wrong. He's still a screw up, but at least, now, he's got credibility.

We all sit on my bed, which, when I think about it, isn't a good idea. I'm about a buck fifty, give or take. Jazz is maybe a buck sixty, given the weight of her womanly assets. Then, there's mom and dad. It couldn't hurt dad to lose a few pounds. Mom, on the other hand, is a different case. All of her weight lies in her hindquarters. She's got the sleek figure of a runway model, but the derriere of Nikki Minaj. Those two don't go together. Imagine putting a coffee straw over the skinny part of a "Sorry" pawn, not that it could actually fit. Just visualize it. It's a weird image, huh? If we add one more person, I swear my bed is going to cave in.

"Danny, don't listen to them. You're a celebrity. What's more. You're a hero. You're going to come across people who don't appreciate you. Sure, a kid died tonight. But think of the hundreds you've saved. It's sad, I know, to think you're the cause for a life lost, but you are also the reason for many saved. And let's face it. If it wasn't for you, and your fearless effort to unite all ghosts for a temporary pact of unity, we would've been obliterated six months ago. Who do we have to thank for that?" I sit quietly. "Come on. I want to hear you say it."

I give a slight smile. "I am." I talk quietly.

"What's that? I can't hear you."

"I am." I speak louder and with more confidence in my voice.

"There he is. Feel better, Danny?"

"Much. Thank you, Jazz."

She gives me a smile. Now, we'll leave you. You probably want time. She gets up and gestures for Mom and Dad to follow. They get up and leave. "Remember, the world may turn on you. But you'll always have us." She hugs me tightly and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I put my hand on my cheek and wipe off streaks of red lipstick. "Eww, Jazz."

"Oh, suck it up. You love me. Well, I got to get to writing a report on the effects of neglect and abuse on the average teen and how it may affect their social interactions later in life. Love you, Danny." She closes my door, leaving me with my thoughts. At some point, I fell asleep. When I woke up, it wasn't quite dark yet. It's only 8 pm. I turn on my television to see what's new with the news.

The TV turned on to show me a car crashed into the side of a building. The news reporter stepped in front of the lens. "He flew off without a word, not even saying sorry to the woman in grief. What does that say about our so-called hero? Is he so callused with what he's experienced that he doesn't even find sadness in the life loss of an eight-year old boy. Here's that boy's mother. Let's hear what she has to say."

"Danny Phantom may be a hero in the public's eyes, but to me, he's just the boy who killed my son and left without a word. I hope you're out there somewhere watching this. Actually, I don't. I hope you're grieving for what you've done, not just watching television, forgetting about our problems. I can't be the only one who believes we'd all be better off without you. You may be the hero who fights back ghosts, but how did they even come here. We didn't see as much ghost infestations until you showed up. You're to blame for it all. You were probably working with that vampire ghost for partial ownership of this town. Well, you got it. Everyone's too blind to see you for what you are, but I know better." Sadly, she's not wrong. Not 100% anyway. I may not have been the direct cause for these ghosts. Before me, there was Vlad and a few others who were free in the world, then my parents built a machine. They thought it didn't work, and I was stupid enough to chance it. By activating that machine, I opened another doorway for ghosts to sneak by. It was meant to lock ghosts in, but there'd be no need for that if they left it alone. Before my parents' machine, the ghosts must have been entering our world through Vlad's portal, or the numerous green portals that opened up randomly in various locations. One of the things we did not need was a ghost portal with a glitch, that let more ghosts out than we ever had to deal with before. If there's one good thing that came out of it, that would have to be the powers it gave me to fight them back.

I turn off my Tv and rest my head, listening to the temporary silence. The knocking on my door wakes me from my trance. "Danny, baby. You okay? It got awful quiet."

"I'm fine, really. You don't have to check in on me, you know."

"What kind of mother would I be if I didn't worry about you? Well, if you say you're alright, I'll believe you. Night, Danny. We love you."

"Love you too."

Finally. Now I can enjoy sweet and utter… "Hi Danny."

"Ahh!" I hold my hand to my mouth to silence myself.

"Danny!" Maddie yells from outside my room. "Are you alright? I'm coming in."

My eyes widen as I run to my door and close it shut as it begins to open. "No, don't come in."

"What happened?"

"I'm not decent." I close my eyes in embarrassment as I realize that there was probably a bunch of better excuses I could've used.

"That doesn't explain why you screamed."

"I, uh, thought I felt something. It was nothing. No worries. Sorry to startle you."

I wait in patience, hoping that the excuse works. "Well, okay. Get some rest. You may be a hero, but you're still my baby boy." I wait till she walks away, then I take a breath of relief.

"Dani? What, what are you, hey." I pull her into a hug and she returns it. "I haven't seen you since the disasteroid incident."

"Yeah, sorry. I've been around. I just got back from Rio."

"Why Rio?"

"I always wanted to use my powers to fly around the world. I like visiting new places. You'd be surprised to hear of all the different ghosts I've encountered."

"Well, I missed you. Oh, and by the way, you should really learn to not just fly through my walls. What if mom was in here to see you? Or dad?" Everyone knows who I am now, but they don't know who Dani is. Her secret still remains. Even though they know I am a ghost, they don't know that I am friends with some. Having a son as a ghost may be the only ghostly interaction they could handle at the moment. Besides, I wonder how they would react to find out they have an illegitimate daughter. Dani was made from my DNA by Vlad Masters/Plasmius, which means she's my clone, sort of. The relationship is still hazy. Am I her fraternal clone? Am I her brother? Am I her Father? Every time I see her, these questions race through my mind. To me, she's family. Sometimes, my mind wanders and I notice everything amazing about her. I see her as a friend, which means I see her as a girl, which leads down a different path.

"Sorry, Danny. I'll be more careful."

"Or worse, what if I was dressing or, I don't know…"

"Master…"

"Don't you finish that sentence, god help me."

She giggles at my embarrassment. "So, out of all the excuses, you choose to tell your mom that you're not decent?"

I cover my face with my hands. "I know. It's the first thing that came out of my mouth."

"Hehe. You haven't changed a bit, except, maybe." She rests her hand on my arm and squeezed at the bicep. "Dang, you've been working."

I stand up and shake off the feeling of her warm hand on my arm. "Yeah. Fighting ghosts everyday can harden you up. Hey, let's switch the subject."

"What subject. We haven't started one yet. Can you leave the house?"

"Can I leave the house? Of course, I can leave the house. Why? What do you have in mind?"

She grabs my hand and leads me towards the wall. "Fly with me. Let's hang out."

We both turn intangible and fly into the night.


End file.
